List of fictional presidents of the United States (G–H)
The following is a list of fictional United States presidents, G through H. G President Joseph K Galbrain * President in XIII (comics) and XIII: The Conspiracy * Succeeds William Sheridan (Sally Sheridan in the XIII: The Conspiracy) * In Comics: Pulls out of presidential race after a coup attempt occurs against him by Calvin Wax. * In XIII: The Conspiracy : Loses election to Wally Sheridan. * Physically resembles Gerald Ford in the Comics but career is closer to Lyndon B. Johnson. * Party: In (XIII: The Conspiracy)Democratic Unknown in comics. * Played by: John Bourgeois in XIII: The Conspiracy President Gamberelli * President in: We Who Survived (1959) by Sterling Noel * President in 2203-04 * Disbelieves prediction of world catastrophe. * Presumed dead. ' President Gandalf ' * President in Emily Warden's satirical story '' The Reign of Magic'' *In January 1968 a large-scale anti-war happening takes place in San Francisco. Participants, influenced by Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, start chanting "Gandalf for President! Gandalf for President!" when suddenly the wizard himself appears with a loud bang, bows to the assembled activists and declares "I accept your nomination!". Being deeply under the influence of LSD, it takes time for participants to understand that something truly remarkable had happened. At first, Gandalf's candidacy is considered a hoax and not taken seriously. However, he shows up to magically avert the murders of both Martin Luther King and Robert F. Kennedy, with the assassins' lead bullets turning into pieces of soft sponge – as well as intervening in the rioting outside the Democratic Convention in Chicago to transform police batons into flowers. With TV crews following him around the country and broadcasting live all his magical feats, Gandalf's campaign gathers unstoppable momentum and he gets elected in a landslide. In his inauguration speech, Gandalf declares he would give the American people and the whole world the benefits of Magic as a cheap, non-polluting energy source. A School of Magic is opened at Berkeley University, soon attracting the nation's most brilliant young people. President Gandalf ends the Vietnam War through a three-way summit with Ho Chi Minh and Nguyễn Văn Thiệu, all three agreeing to the peaceful reunification of Vietnam as a multi-party democracy in exchange for United Vietnam getting a preferential access to the resources of Magic, the world's second School of Magic being established at Huế. The withdrawal of American troops begins on the anniversary of the Tet Offensive, American soldiers heading to the transports in a festive atmosphere amidst widespread fraternizing with their former Vietcong foes. The US space program is transformed, with Neil Armstrong becoming the Captain of a magical sailing ship, carried to the Moon on ethereal winds and with the Sea of Tranquillity becoming a true ocean, far from tranquil, with tossing high salt waves. After four highly successful years, by 1972 President Gandalf seems set for a virtually uncontested second term when he suddenly announces his resignation: "It was fun being here, and this is really one of my favorite worlds, but many other places need me, too. I will come by again, by the by, but probably not in this century. Good bye, my friends!" – thereupon soaring in the air far above the White House and disappearing among a mighty burst of fireworks. President Paul Garcetti * President in: Political Animals Season 1 * A US Senator, he defeated former First Lady and Governor of Illinois Elaine Barrish Hammond for the Democratic nomination and upon his election, he named Barrish as Secretary of State although relations between them worsened due to disagreements over foreign policy * In office, Garcetti listened more to the counsel of his amoral Vice President Fred Collier and Chief of Staff Barry Harris. However, he took Secretary Barrish's advice when a Chinese submarine was downed off the Los Angeles coast by launching a successful rescue operation * After the Chinese rescue, Garcetti refused to accept Barrish's resignation so she could run for President against him in the Democratic primaries and he offered the Vice Presidency to her at the next election which Barrish was poised to accept. Before Barrish could accept the Vice Presidential spot on the ticket, President Garcetti was lost and presumed killed when Air Force One crashed into the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of France which left Vice President Collier as the new Acting President. His corpse was found in the wreckage, which made Collier the President. * Term: January 2009 – July 2011 * Party: Democratic * Played by: Adrian Pasdar President Jules Gardiner * President in The Squadron Supreme, a Marvel Comics mini-series. * Former U.S. Postmaster General. * Served as President after the alien Overmind forced former President Kyle Richmond to conquer the World. President Chauncey Gardiner * The simple-minded gardner, becoming a TV celebrity by a series of coincidences, is at the end of Jerzy Kosinski's book "Being There" (and the film made on its basis) selected as the next president by a cabal of powerful business people—with the implication that once they had selected him, his actual election to the office is a foregone conclusion. President Hal Gardner * Served from 2007–2009 * 47th President in 24 * Party: Republican * Vice President under Charles Logan from 2006–2007 until Logan resigned after being arrested for involvement in David Palmer's assassination in Day 5. * Served out the remainder of Logan's term, but was unsuccessful in securing a full four-year term in the 2008 presidential election to Democrat Wayne Palmer. * Previously served as United States Senator from Kentucky, Governor of Kentucky, and Kentucky Secretary of State. President Frederick Randolph Garner * President in: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman episodes "Meet John Doe", "I Now Pronounce You..." and "Lois and Clarks" * His first and middle names can be seen on a paper he is signing in "I Now Pronounce you . . .", and his last name is used in "Meet John Doe." * Played by: Fred Willard President Thomas Edison (Shy) Garland * President in: Father's Day, novel by John Calvin Batchelor * Former astronaut, former senator from Texas, nicknamed Shy and a nephew of Lyndon B. Johnson. * Elected vice president under Theodore G. Jay in 2000, assumes the reins of power as acting president, as per the 25th Amendment, after Jay goes on a leave of absence due to a deep depression. Garland was much more popular than President Jay and attempted to have Jay ruled unfit by Congress and the Cabinet when Jay tries to reassume the presidency. He also orchestrated a military coup to assassinate Jay if the attempt to have Jay declared unfit fails. Codenamed "Father's Day"? * Party: Democratic President Jesse Garrety * President in: Shadowrun Role-Playing Game * Served two consecutive terms: 2009–2013 and 2013–2016 * 45th US President * Defeated incumbent Philip Bester in the 2008 election. * Vice President William Jarman replaced him after Garrety's assassination December 12, 2016. President Herbert Garrison * President in: South Park * Defeated Hillary Clinton in the 2016 election with Caitlyn Jenner as his running mate. * 45th US President * Party: Republican * Parody of and surrogate for Donald Trump '''President Kelly Geller * President in The Last Ship (TV series) (Motion Book and Season 1) * First female president. * Former Speaker of the House of Representatives, who was elevated to the role of President after he and the Vice President succumbed to the Red Flu months before. * Contacts the after months of radio silence during the ship's mission in the Arctic, and ordered them to return to the United States if Dr. Rachel Scott had managed to synthesis a cure to the Red Flu. * Invited the remaining officials from the United States Government into the bunker beneath the White House in order to escape the Red Flu pandemic. However, the bunker later became compromised and infected also. * Presumed to have died of either infection or starvation in the locked down White House bunker, which is found to be impenetrable by Usailors from the USS Nathan James when they explore the building in Season 2. * Played by Deborah May. President Johnny Gentle * President in: Infinite Jest, novel by David Foster Wallace * Has an obsessive-compulsive phobia of contamination; founder of the "Clean U.S. Party" * A former "famous crooner", he wins the presidency on a promise to make America a cleaner place. As part of his solution he makes a large portion of New England (the "Concavity") into a toxic waste dump and forcibly gives this territory to Canada. President Geotekeezu-Chub'Chub-Pegaree (aka Andrew Wheatley/Geotkie) * President in George Morgan's 1935 story Surprise in the White House * President Andrew Wheatley is elected in 2004 (a future date at the time of writing) after two terms as a Senator from Wisconsin. He is considered a mediocre politician, neither very Liberal not conspicuously Conservative, and no particularly noteworthy events are expected from his term – and so it seems in his first year. But in February 2006, a sensation does break out: Secret Service bodyguards apprehend Ward Bartolomeu, a White House confidential secretary, in the act of attempting to rape the First Lady, Mary Wheatley. When his trial opens in a blaze of nationwide publicity, Bartolomeu enters a bizarre plea: he asserts that the President and his wife are in fact humanoid extraterrestrials, descendants of the crew of an interstellar ship which crash-landed in Oliver Cromwell's England. Bartolomeu further asserts that the Presidential couple are in possession of a powerful unearthly aphrodisiac, produced under a formula handed down from their stellar ancestors, and that Bartolomeu had acted under its influence. Bartolomeu's assertions are greeted with derision – until the President comes up as a defense witness, confirming all of these assertions and stating that Bartolomeu had unknowingly used a huge overdose of the aphrodisiac and was indeed unable to control himself. Thereupon, Bartolomeu is acquitted and Congress proceeds to impeach President Wheatley – some of its members believing that Wheatley is indeed an extraterrestrial, others considering him as suffering from major delusions and still others regarding him and his wife as grossly immoral – all of these divergent views alike being taken as grounds for impeachment. In the aftermath, the ex-President and his wife drop from view. An industrious journalist traces them to a hut at a fishermen's village in Patagonia – but they refuse to talk to him. However, in 2011 the world is threatened by an imminent collision with a giant asteroid. Thereupon, the ex-President comes out of seclusion and offers to the League of Nations (still existent in this future) the knowledge of how to construct a powerful Repellor Ray Emitter,which is used in order to push the asteroid harmlessly away. Hailed as a hero and savior, he then runs again for the US Presidency in 2012 and is elected by a landslide – this time under his true name in his ancestral language, President Geotekeezu-Chub'Chub-Pegaree. In his inauguration, he pronounces the full name by its precise correct intonation. However, the public generally calls him "President Geotkie". His wife – who has a similarly long, unearthly true name – becomes known as "First Lady Medgarie". Geotkie serves three full terms (the story was written before the enactment of the Twenty-second Amendment), and becomes one of the most successful and highly-popular Presidents in American history. He makes available to the general public much scientific and technological knowledge passed down from his stellar ancestors – but is firm in suppressing and destroying the formula for the infamous aphrodisiac, which he considers too dangerous to unleash upon the world. President Kelly Geller * President in The Last Ship TV Show * Former Speaker of the House who became President when her predecessor died from the Red Flu. * Died in the White House Bunker before she could be rescued. President Dale Gilchrist * President in: 1600 Penn * Former Congressman and Governor of Nevada * Attended the US Naval Academy and served in Operation Desert Storm * Widower; his second wife Emily Nash Gilchrist was his campaign manager for the governorship * His brother Doug owns/operates the Las Vegas Convention Center * Has four children: sons Skip and Xander, daughters Becca and Marigold * Played by: Bill Pullman, who joked in promotional material that this is his second term President Mays Gilliam * President in: Head of State * An alderman from Washington D.C., Gilliam was chosen by his party to replace the deceased presidential nominee. Gilliam narrowly defeats a sitting vice-president becoming America's first Black President. * Played by: Chris Rock President Lancelot R. Gilligrass * President in: Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator * Presides over the construction of a "Space Hotel" orbiting the earth; when Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket's family board the Hotel, he mistakes them for Martians. * Vice president is Elvira Tibbs, his former nanny. * Well known for his inventions. President Harold Goosie * President in: Black No More * Member of the Republican party President Leona Crawford Gordon * President in "Hitler's Daughter" (1984) by Timothy Benford. * Vice President to President Virgil Rutledge until his untimely death. * Mother was a woman impregnated by Hitler, brought to the United States in 1945 by U-Boat, and was killed shortly after giving birth to her. President Noah Grace * President In: Resistance: Fall of Man * Former Junior Senator of Montana, staunch supporter of America's pro-isolationist policies as instituted by real-life Senator Robert A. Taft; defeated Democratic President Franklin Delano Roosevelt for the presidency in the 1940 presidential election. * Elected to third term in office in 1948. * President from 1941–1951. * Instituted a totalitarian regime over the United States; frequently suppressed freedom of speech and freedom of the press. * Led the United States during the global invasion by the alien Chimera; spearheaded a massive buildup of American military power to defend the mainland in preparation for an eventual invasion; ordered the liberation of the United Kingdom from the Chimera in 1951. * Attempted to negotiate the surrendering of the rest of the world to the Chimera in exchange for America's safety. * Assassinated on December 25, 1951 by U.S. soldier Nathan Hale for treason. * Succeeded by his Vice President, Harvey McCullen. * Party: Republican. President Graham * President in: Resident Evil 4 * Daughter, Ashley Graham, kidnapped by the European Cult Los Illuminados in 2004. * Never shown during the course of the game, though he was the one to send Leon S. Kennedy to rescue his daughter. * Unknown political orientation, though in-game references to terrorism suggest that he might be similar to President George W. Bush in regards to foreign affairs. * Given name not mentioned. Surname inferred. President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III * President in Scandal, an ABC Television Series from Season 1–6. * Served his presidential term from 2009 to 2017. * Former Governor of California. * Part of a political dynasty as his father, Fitzgerald Grant II, was a two-term Governor of California and a four-term Senator. * Yale graduate, Rhodes Scholar, PhD. Joined the US Navy and became a fighter pilot, seeing action in the Gulf War. Studied Law at Harvard, where he was classmates with his future wife, Mellie. * A Republican, he surprised his party by reaching across the aisle during his second term in office, appointing Democrats to his cabinet and taking on issues such as immigration reform DREAM Act, Education reform and Equal Pay and successfully passed a gun control bill, completely antagonizing the Republican base. * Has had 3 Vice Presidents during his term – Sally Langston, who challenged him unsuccessfully as an independent in the 2012 presidential election; Andrew Nichols, who covertly tried to have Grant killed; and finally Susan Ross, a former Senator from Virginia. * His administration had 3 Chiefs of Staff over 8 years with Cyrus Beene, Elizabeth North and Abby Whelan; as well as 6 Press Secretaries. * Attempted to divorce his wife and move in his mistress, whilst in office. A divorce occurred between Fitz and Mellie in the middle of his second term, by which time she had become a Senator from Virginia, replacing newly confirmed Vice President Ross. * Foreign policy issues during his tenure have involved the fictitious countries of "Kashfar", "East Sudan" and "West Angola". * On the domestic front, he has encountered inter alia, election fraud, an assassination attempt, Clinton-esque sex scandals, a secret CIA Black Ops group on US soil, terrorist attacks, a coup d'état and a diabolical Chief of Staff. * Political Party Affiliation: Republican * Succeeded in January 2017 by Senator Mellie Grant, his ex-wife. * Played by Tony Goldwyn President Mellie Grant * * President in Scandal, an ABC Television Series from Season 6-present. * Serving her presidential term from 2017 to present. * Former First Lady of California and First Lady of the United States due to being married to Fitzgerald Grant. After a contentious marriage that resulted in several infidelities on Fitz's part, the Grant's divorced five years into Fitzgerald's presidential term. * Former US Senator from Virginia from November 2013 to January 2017. * A Harvard Law graduate where she came top of her class, practicing for a period as a highly skilled corporate lawyer before giving up her career to support her husband's political ambitions. * Launched a campaign for the 2016 Republican presidential nomination, eventually ending up defeating Vice President Susan Ross and business tycoon Hollis Doyle for the nomination. She selected NSA Director Jake Ballard as her running mate. * Lost the 2016 presidential election by an exceptionally narrow margin to Democratic nominee Pennsylvania Governor Francisco Vargas but Vargas' assassination on Election Night threw the Presidency into contention due to the constitutional amendments allowing electors to vote for their preferred candidates. * Lobbying from Grant's team as well as revelations and pressures surrounding Democratic vice presidential nominee, former White House Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene, led to Grant winning the Congressional vote for the Presidency. * Grant selected Luna Vargas, a Democrat and Francisco's widow, as her Vice Presidential choice to unify the nation after Jake Ballard resigned as Vice President-elect. Grant's team were unaware though that Luna Vargas had supposedly masterminded Francisco's assassination and was similarly planning an assassination against Mellie. * Luna Vargas' role was exposed and she was covertly murdered on Inauguration Night, though the whole plot was actually the brainchild of Beene. * Administration officials included Vice President Luna Vargas and White House Chief of Staff Olivia Pope. * Political Party: Republican * Played by Bellamy Young President Richard Graves * President in the EPIX TV Show Graves * Two Term President who served from 1993 to 2001. * Former Governor of New Mexico. * Wife Margaret is considering a run for the U.S. Senate. * Daughter Olivia recently separated from her Congressman Husband. * Son is a Soldier. * Party: Republican * Played by Nick Nolte President James Graydon * President in The Agency CBS TV Series * Former President who served One Term. * After leaving office opposed CIA operations in South East Asia. * Played by Brian Dennehy President Charles Grayson * President in the CW TV Series Nikita * Played by Cameron Daddo President Paul Green * President in: Fire, a novel by Alan Rodgers * His wife, Ada, was killed after a plan crash and a series of medical mishaps while visiting the Soviet Union. * Belongs to a church called the Armageddonists, which believes man is destined to user in the end of the world. * During a virus-caused crisis, is killed by an Air Force serviceman before he can make good his threats. President Paul L. Greene * President in "The Last Debate" by Jim Lehrer. * A former Governor of Nebraska, won the 2000 election after his opponent was question about unethical behavior during the last presidential debate. * It was revealed after the election that President Greene leaked the information to the journalist before the debate through a third party. * Party: Democratic. President William Grey * President in Independence Day: Crucible, tie-in novel bridging Independence Day and Independence Day: Resurgence * Former U.S. Marine Corps General who commanded U.S. Space Command during the War of 1996. * Elected and served as the 43rd President of the United States from 2001–2005, defeating former United States Secretary of Defense Nimziki; succeeded by Lucas Jacobs * Widower; his wife was named Amelia * Played by Robert Loggia in Independence Day H President Claire Haas * President in: Quantico * Former Vice President of the United States under President Todd. * Previously served as a US Senator and FBI agent. * Took office after the resignation of President Todd, who stepped down after his wife, First Lady Elaine Todd, was murdered during a hostage crisis at the G20 Summit in New York City. Todd opted to resign in favour of Haas due to his mental anguish impeding his ability to effectively lead the nation. * When information is revealed that Haas was inadvertently responsible for forming what would later become a rogue element of the CIA responsible for the attack during her time as a Senator, and also illegally created a government task force in order to investigate it, her resignation is demanded. * Not wanting the nation to have to deal with another scandal, Haas resigns the presidency after only 3 months in office. As no Vice President had yet been confirmed, she is succeeded by her enemy, Speaker of the House Henry Roarke. * Party: Democratic * Played by: Marcia Cross * First female President to hold the office. President Mike Hagerty * President in the 1980 novel Small World by Tabitha King * Served one term from 1953 to 1957 * Had a 12-year-old daughter named Dolly. * Died in 1976. President Dewey Haik * President in the Fascist Corps running the United States in Sinclair Lewis's novel It Can't Happen Here. * Served as Commissioner of the Northeastern Province under President Buzz Windrip, then Secretary of War and High Marshal of the Minute Men. * Collaborated in the coup d'état that removed Windrip and installed Lee Sarason as President. Shortly afterwards, Haik lead the assassination of Sarason and his own installation as President. * Particularly brutal and repressive, Haik's rule made citizens "long for the liberal days of President Windrip". * Later in Haik's administration, a major revolt developed against his rule, with significant defection of military forces. The final fate of this revolt and President Haik remain unknown as of the novel's end. President Jeremy Haines * President in: The President's Plane Is Missing and its sequel Air Force One is Haunted by Robert Serling. * Widower * 57 at the time of the novel. * Former governor of a midwestern state. * Fakes a cross-country trip in Air Force One in order to negotiate a mutual defense treaty against the People's Republic of China with the Premier of the Soviet Union, and is forced to remain in hiding after the crash in order to complete the talks. * Later claims to have seen the ghost of Franklin D. Roosevelt aboard the new Air Force One. * Widower * Party: Republican * Played by: Tod Andrews in the film based on the novel President Emerson Hale * President in the play "The White House Murder Case" by Jules Feiffer * During his administration there is a chemical attack on U.S. troops fighting in South America. * The U.S. has recently ended a war in Africa that cost a quarter of a million lives. * The First Lady is killed by the Postmaster General with a golf club, but the President bows to political blackmail and appoints him Secretary of State. President Archie Hall * President in the 1961 movie The Last Time I Saw Archie * Served in the U.S. Army Air Force during World War Two. * A former Movie Studio Head, he was Governor of California when he announced he was running for President. * Played by Robert Mitchum President Charles Halsey * President in: The Outer Limits episode "Trial by Fire" * Shortly after being sworn in, President Halsey is faced with first contact with an armada of alien ships. As the planet arms nuclear weapons, Halsey attempts to communicate with the ships but is unsuccessful. * Halsey is married to Elizabeth Halsey, has children and is considered a peace-loving liberal surrounded by hawkish military leaders; President Halsey and advisors are later killed by the aliens. * Played by: Robert Foxworth President George Hamilton * President in C.L. Moore's Greater Than Gods (1939) * In one of the story's alternate futures, he is a dictatorial President in the 23rd Century. * A charismatic General and military leader, Hamilton was elected President and then re-elected again and again to multiple terms spanning decades. President Hamilton believed in the subjugation of the many to the State, and dreamed of a United World in which all races lived in blind obedience and willing sacrifice for the common good. To further that aim, he made the United States into a nation of soldiers, families being rewarded for producing many boys, using the Cory System of genetic manipulation which produced male babies who were conditioned from birth to accept and blindly obey authority. President Hamilton then embarked on the Great War aimed at unifying the world by main force. He did not see its end, dying in a bombing raid over Washington D.C. and gasping out his last words: "Go on – unify the world!" while half the US lay in smoking ruins. He was succeeded by his Vice President and Second in Command Philip Spaulding who did complete the conquest and Unification of the world. The title of "President" was than changed to "Leader" and the formality of elections was dispensed with. President Wesley Hamlin * President in: Moonfall by Jack McDevitt * Was governor of Illinois who won the 2000 presidential election. * Is a distant relative of former Vice President Hannibal Hamlin. * Narrowly survived an assassination attempt in 2003 by the father of a victim of a convicted killer he pardoned as governor. President Hamlin was left paralyzed from the waist down after his assassination attempt. Vice President Dan Sullivan and Secretary of State Bernie Phillips convince him not to resign. * Re-elected in 2004. * Opened his presidential library in 2011. * Moved back to his home town in Illinois after leaving office. * Party: Republican President Stuart Hammel * President in "Majority Rule", a 1992 TV Movie. * President Hammel led the country during a war in the Middle East, but lost re-election to General Katherine Taylor in one of the closest Presidential Elections in History. * played by Robin Gammell President Alvin Hammond * President in: White House Down * Took office after the supposed death of President James Sawyer. Died after an missile attack on Air Force One. * Party: Democratic * Died in 2013. * Played by: Michael Murphy President Donald "Bud" Hammond * President in: Political Animals TV Mini-Series * Is in office around the same time as Bill Clinton was however after what could be described as the 2008 presidential election is divorced by his wife. * Later is brought back into the spotlight by his ex-wife the Secretary of State in order to secure the release of three American hostages in Iran. * Served previously as Governor of North Carolina. * First Gentleman of Illinois while his ex-wife was Governor. * Democrat * Played by: Ciarán Hinds President William "Bill" Haney * President in: My Fellow Americans * Haney served as vice president under President Russell P. Kramer before defeating incumbent President Matt Douglas. Later forced to resign. * Played by: Dan Aykroyd * Republican President Benjamin Bow Hannaford * President in Drew Pearson's 1970 novel The President. * Was a former U.S. Senator who was forced to resign after allegations of corruption. * Staged a political comeback and won a four way Presidential race. * Survived Impeachment brought on by his handling of a chemical warfare incident. President Andrew Jackson Harper * President in "The Agent from UNLESS" by Cassandra Harbinger. * Former U.S. Senator from Tennessee and Vice President of the United States. * Sworn into office after President Dirk Morganthal "Duke" Cassidy was assassinated in by a supervillain in Nashville, Tennessee. * Ordered an escalation in the Southeast Asian War, but restricted the use of superhumans in the conflict. * Gave the United Nations Law Enforcement & Security Service (UNLESS) free rein to deal with supervillains in the United States. * Did not run for a second term claiming health reasons, but in reality he was threatened with being exposed as the pawn of a criminal mastermind unless he step down. * Party: Liberty Party President Baxter Harris * President in: Scary Movie 3 and Scary Movie 4 * Bumbling president who has to cope with alien invasions (in both movies). * First name "Baxter" revealed in the 4th film of the franchise. * Played by: Leslie Nielsen President John Henry Harris * President in Allan Folsom's novel The Machiavelli Covenant * Back cover copy says Harris is "on the run ... from his murderous Cabinet." President William Carter Harris * President in S.D. Weaver’s series of short stories Il Presidente * Democrat, elected during the 2016 elections, replacing unnamed democratic incumbent. * Vice-President Elect Dana Merril was forced to quit prior to her formal swearing-in on January 20, was replaced by Steven Mariano Capatelli (See President Steven Mariano Capatelli). * President Harris committed suicide in the Oval Office minutes after assuming the presidency, January 20, 2017. President Andrew Harrison * President in Newt Gingrich and William Forstchen's book "1945" * In the alternate history of the novel, Adolf Hitler did not declare war on the United States after Pearl Harbor. As a result, President Franklin D. Roosevelt had no pretext to take the US into the European war – much as he would have liked to do it. In the following years, the US concentrated its full military potential on Japan alone, achieving a complete victory by conventional means. At the same time, Roosevelt downgraded the Manhattan Project and in 1945 the US was still far from possessing a nuclear bomb. Meanwhile, Nazi Germany decisively defeated the Soviet Union and forced Britain to sign a peace recognizing German domination of Europe. * Andrew Harrison, the Junior Senator from Nebraska, was surprisingly designated as heir by Roosevelt when FDR retired after winning the war against Japan (the book does not explain why Harrison was preferred over Harry Truman). Entering into office, Harrison was pragmatically ready to accept the new global status quo, Congress being in the mood of winding down military expenses after the victory over Japan. Harrison had a summit with Hitler in Reykjavík which superficially seemed cordial and constructive – especially that Harrison spoke fluent German. However, in fact the Nazis were hatching nefarious plans, which were suspected only by a young officer, Lieutenant Commander James Martel – who was unable to convince his superiors in time, and who was far too junior to have any access to the President. * The storm suddenly broke – German commandos under Otto Skorzeny destroyed the nuclear facility at Oak Ridge, Tennessee, the Germans seized the uranium mines in the Congo region, and Germany seemed ahead of the US in the race to gain a nuclear bomb. German forces under Erwin Rommel launched a massive surprise invasion of Britain and London was heavily bombed, the desperate Winston Churchill telling Harrison: "This is much worse than 1940!". Moreover, the President was unaware that German intelligence had used sexual blackmail to suborn the White House Chief of Staff and make him an active German spy, and the Germans discovered that the British were reading their codes and completely changed them. * The book ends with a cliffhanger, President Harrison facing one of the worst crises in American and world history. A promised sequel was not published, as of 2017. President William Harrison * President in: The President by Parker Hudson * Harrison is an extreme liberal president, who becomes a Christian while in office. President Hartfield * President in the 1997 movie Most Wanted * First Lady Bonnie Anne Hartfield was assassinated as part of a plot to murder U.S. soldiers. President Spencer Harvey * Presidency mentioned in: Jack & Bobby * Notes: Resigned due to a corporate scandal President Charles Haskell * President in: Moonfall by Jack McDevitt * Becomes the youngest vice president in history in the presidential election of 2020 at the age of 35. * Becomes the nation's youngest president at the age of 39 after President Kolladner is killed in a Marine One crash. * Wins re-election in 2024. * Relocates the nation's capital back to Philadelphia after Washington, D.C. is destroyed by a tsunami. * Party: Democratic President John Harker * President in the novelization of Escape from New York. * Nicknamed "Straddler" because of his moderate views, actually was a cunning politician who plotted his enemies' downfall from behind a facade of moderation. * During World War III being fought against Russia and China, President Harker was going to reveal at the Hartford Summit of a new clean superbomb and threaten to use it unless they surrendered. * Air Force One, under the code name David 14, was hijacked on route and President Harker was forced to eject in an escape pod the New York Federal Prison in Manhattan, and was taken hostage by the Duke. President Hathaway * President in Monsters vs. Aliens, a 2009 computer animated movie. * President Hathaway attempted to make first contact with an alien robot probe. * After the probe went on a rampage President Hathaway ordered Monsters to fight it. * Voiced by Stephen Colbert President Benjamin Hathaway * President when extraterrestrial invasion occurs in Falling Skies. * Played by Stephen Collins President Arne Eino Haugen * President in: The General's President by John Dalmas * Born April 3, 1924 in Koochiching County, Minnesota to parents of Norwegian and Finnish descent. * Served in the 11th Airborne Division in World War II, serving in New Guinea and the Philippines. His two brothers, Kaarlo and Martin also served in the war, but were killed in action in Normandy and Peliliu. * A millionaire technology entrepreneur, he started by attending the University of Minnesota on the GI Bill after the war, later becoming an electrical engineer and founding Duluth Technologies, which would later grow into a powerful national company. * One of the best linguists to occupy the White House, said to be at least modestly proficient in: Russian, Spanish, Japanese, German, French, Swedish, Tagalog, Norwegian and Finnish as well as Chinese. * Married to First Lady Lois Haugen and has one daughter, Liisa. * After a stock market crash in 1994 sends the United States and the rest of the global community into turmoil, congress passes the Emergency Powers Act, which gives significantly greater powers to the Executive Branch, including the ability for the President to appoint a Vice President without the need of congressional approval. * Wanting to resign due to the stress of the fallout of the crash, incumbent President Kevin J. Donnelly first needs to appoint a Vice President to succeed him, having forced his previous Vice President to resign days before. * Upon the recommendation of Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff General Thomas M. "Jumper" Cromwell, President Donnelly appoints Haugen to the office of Vice President and then immediately resigns, causing Haugen to immediately ascend to the presidency. * During his tenure, Haugen uses the powers conferred to him under the Emergency Powers Act to enact widespread reforms and changes to the legal and political landscape of the United States. This included significant changes in the areas of business law and wages, tax, education, healthcare, intelligence gathering, space exploration and significant changes to the federal court system. * Introduces a revolutionary new energy source, the Geogravitic Power Converter to the American and international stage, with the device having been manufactured and invented by his company Duluth Technologies. The introduction of this technology helps contribute to the United States emerging from the depression as a result of the market crash. * In addition to the fallout from the 1994 market crash, Haugen deals with a multitude of international and domestic incidents during his five-month tenure. These include: a Soviet invasion of Iran and Iraq, civil unrest and eventual civil war between Afrikaners and the black population in apartheid South Africa and Namibia, secession demands from Muslim majority provinces within The Philippines, a coup d'etat in the Soviet Union, homegrown terrorists detonating an atomic bomb in the Chesapeake Bay, the shutting down of martial law internment camps created to house offenders of the unrest from the market crash and dangerous mortar attacks on the White House. * Is made aware of the existence of weather manipulating Scalar Resonance energy weapon's that are in the possession of both the United States and the USSR. When the USSR engages in attacks with these weapons that trigger huge quakes in California and Seattle, Haugen orders a retaliatory assassination of the Soviet Premier and Politburo using the similar United States weaponry. * Is able to come to a diplomatic agreement with the new, moderate Soviet leadership at a conference in Zurich which begins the end of the Cold War. The agreement not only introduces the Scalar Resonance technology to the world, but also sets in motion the dismantling of the Soviet Empire within Eastern Europe in exchange for the United States, the UK and Canada removing their military installations from the continent. * Is shot twice after a speech announcing his plans for education reform by a member of a doomsday cult. Although he survives, he decides to resign from the presidency due to other developing health issues including Lou Gehrigs disease. * Is succeeded by Vice President Rudolpho Valenzuela, who becomes the nations first Afro-Cuban president. * In his memoirs and a speech to the United States Congress as a keynote speaker, he reveals the existence of a secret society known as the Archons of the Holist Council, who through legal power and influence within the United States attempt to control the legal and political process as well as affecting change to the United States Constitution. * Due to both his and his wife's increasing ill health, they decide to commit suicide by sailing a small motorboat into Lake Superior during a storm, desiring to go out on their own terms. * Political Party: None (Independent) President Olongo Featherstone-Haugh * President of the North American Confederacy in The Probability Broach in the North American Confederacy series by L. Neil Smith, in which the United States became a libertarian state after a successful Whiskey Rebellion and the overthrowing and execution of George Washington by firing squad for treason in 1794. * Born in 1932 (156 A.L.). * Served as Vice President under Jennifer Smythe. * Serves as the 27th President. * Serves from 1992 to 2000. * He was the first primate to hold office of the presidency. He was a gorilla. * Political Party: Gallatinist President Henry Hayes * President in Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis * Played by: William Devane * His vice-president was Robert Kinsey, who had ties to the rogue element of the NID * Hayes appears to be a veteran; in the episode The Lost City, part 1, he is revealed to have served alongside General Hammond, one of the show's heroes, with rank of Lieutenant. * Party: Unknown, appears to be a political moderate. President Jonathan Hayes * President in: First Daughter, First Target and First Shot * Played by: Gregory Harrison President Robert Hayes * President in Transfer of Power and subsequent novels by Vince Flynn * Party: Democratic * Develops Parkinson's Disease, so is unable to seek re-election *Once held in secure bunker for many days during a terrorist attack on the White House causing his unpopular VP Sherman Baxter to take control. Hayes resumed control some days after. President Mitchell Hayworth * 51st President in 24 * 2014–2017 * Party: Republican * Previously served as Vice President under then-President Allison Taylor from 2013–2014 and as a United States Senator. * It is presumed that Hayworth was unsuccessful in his bid for a full four-year term in the 2016 Republican Party primary nomination battle against Heller. President Franklin M. Heller * President in the Richard Condon's 1988 novel Prizzi's Glory. * Elected in 1988, and runs for re-election in 1992. * Accepts millions of dollars of illegal campaign contributions from Organized Crime, and allows it to choose his Attorney General, CIA Director, and Defense Secretary. * Refuses to allow his wife and children to appear in public except at Christmas. * Party: Democratic President James Heller * 52nd President in 24: Live Another Day * 2017–2018. * Chief of Staff was his son-in-law Mark Boudreau, who was married to his daughter, Audrey Raines, the former love interest of Jack Bauer. * Resigns as President after beginning to show signs of dementia, having previously been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, and the death of his daughter. * Formerly the Secretary of Defense under then-Presidents John Keeler, Charles Logan, and Hal Gardner. * Party: Republican * Played by William Devane President Helman * Presidency mentioned in: Jack & Bobby * Helman was an African-American president who visited Africa after the plague of 2018. President Stephen Decatur Henderson * President in Mr. President, 1962 Broadway musical by Irving Berlin * Henderson loses his bid for re-election. * Played by Robert Ryan President Dave Hepler * President in The Dave Hepler Saga, a series of alternative history novels. * Dave Hepler becomes the 44th President of the United States after the Bush Administration's embarrassing debacle in "The War on Terror", tips the political scale back in the favor of the Democrats. Dave promises the American people a new Golden Age in his campaign and leads his country bravely during the numerous wars it becomes involved in, including the Canadian War and World War III. President David Herman * President in a 1996 Mad TV sketch. * A former Bagel butterer who had no opinions until drunk, he entered politics after his girlfriend broke up with him, he got drunk, ran for President and won. * By the beginning of his second term he had put men on Mars and gained three new states – Cuba, Saskatchewan, and Germany. * Found a cure for cancer by giving it to the heads to the seven largest corporations. Within six months there were four different cures. * Alcoholism became a major problem during the Herman administration. * Married to Winona Ryder. President Zach Herney * President in Deception Point by Dan Brown President Carmen Hiero * President in The Stone Dogs by S.M. Stirling. * Was Vice President to President Liedermann who died in 1991. * Second Hispanic and first woman President of the United States. * President Hiero was killed in the Final War with the South African-based Dominion of the Draka in 1998. * From Sonora in an alternate timeline where Mexico is part of the United States. * Party: Republican. President Art Hockstader * Former President in The Best Man (1964) by Gore Vidal * Played by Lee Tracy President Mark Hollenbach * President in Fletcher Knebel's novel Night at Camp David (1965). * Becomes mentally unstable and is forced to resign. * Party: Democratic. President Paul Hollister * President in: 10.5 and 10.5: Apocalypse * During his administration, much of the West Coast was devastated by a massive earthquake. * Played by: Beau Bridges President Wendell Holmes * President (2010–2015) in the 1939 Robert A. Heinlein novel For Us, The Living: A Comedy of Customs. President David Hoope * President in the manga and anime series Death Note * Elected in 2008 (whether it is his first or second term is unstated) * Is blackmailed by the rogue detective Mello with the threat of using the Death Note to force him to launch a nuclear strike, dies of an apparent suicide in the Oval Office in 2009. * Authorizes the creation of the SPK (Special Provisions for Kira) task force to pursue the international mass-murderer Kira and secure the Death Note. President Courtney Hoover * President in: Anthony Horowitz's Nightrise President Bart Hopscotch * President in the internet comic Nick Cage Movies that Don't Exist Yet * Elected in 2042 * Bart Hopscotch is a double fictional president in that he is a character that Future Cage portrays over the months-long story arc involving the filming of a fictional movie called Con Air Force One. President David Horne * President in Street Sharks President Jonathan Vincent Horne * Succeeds Peter Ross in the DC Comics universe after Ross resigns. * Married to Janet Manning Horne. President Robert Hovelmann * President in "A Clean Escape", a short story by John Kessel * Played by Sam Waterston in the 2007 television adaptation, part of Masters of Science Fiction. President Howard * President in Marvel Comics Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates * Howard was the Energy Secretary when Reed Richards destroyed Washington, D.C., during a Presidential Address to a Joint Session of Congress. President Martin Howard * President in the 2001 TV movie Contagion * Shot with a dart filled with a deadly virus. * Played by Bruce Boxleitner President Eve Hubbard * One of the many presidents in Robert Anton Wilson's Schrödinger's Cat trilogy * Star of the movie Gentleman Prefer Clones, President Hubbard reformed criminal code, ending victimless crimes. She encouraged space migration, life extension, extensive automation of industry and other scientific research projects (see also SMI²LE). * Party: Libertarian Immortalist ("No more death and taxes!") President Hudson * President in: Mostly Harmless by Douglas Adams * Ordered the bombing of Damascus * According to rumours very influenced by astrology in his decisions, especially advice given by astrologer Gail Andrews * Has "recently passed away" in the beginning of the novel President Harley M. Hudson * President in: Advise and Consent by Allen Drury * Former governor of Michigan (Delaware in the movie) who is elected Vice-President. * Succeeds to presidency upon death of unnamed predecessor * In the book's sequel, A Shade of Difference, Hudson becomes a national hero for standing up to threats by the Soviets at a conference in Geneva, and is dubbed "Fearless Peerless" by the press. * Possibly modeled on President Harry Truman *Assassinated via sabotage to Air Force One in a later volume of the Advise and Consent series *Played in the movie by: Lew Ayres President Huffman * President in: Destroy All Humans! * Assassinated by Crypto, who later takes his place disguised as Huffman President Jean-Baptiste Huang * President of the North American Confederacy in The Probability Broach, as part of the North American Confederacy Series by L. Neil Smith, in which the United States becomes a Libertarian state after a successful Whiskey Rebellion and the overthrowing and execution of George Washington by firing squad for treason in 1794. * Served as the fifteenth president. * Served as President of the NAC from 1880 to 1888. * He has French Canadian and Chinese ancestry. President Stuart Hughes * Unseen President on Veep * 44th President of the United States (2013–2016) * Resigned in Season 4 to take care of his mentally ill wife after she attempted suicide. * Replaced by Vice President Selina Meyer. * Later nominated to the Supreme Court by President Laura Montez after the death of Justice Tenny. * Second person in history after William Howard Taft to serve as both President of the United States and a Supreme Court Justice . * Party: Not mentioned (but implied to be Democratic). Right Honorable G.L. Hummer Beck * Played by Ray Golding * Ran as both a Republican and a Democrat, to double his chances of winning. * Ran on the "free silver issue", since no other candidate was using it. * Part Winnebago Indian. * Named after the Right Honorable Charles Evans Hughes, who was the first thing that he saw when he was born. President Mark Hunt * Elected president in Larry Burkett's The Illuminati * Assassinated by "The Society" for not being a puppet, succeeded by Kathy Alton * Party: Democratic President Martin Hunt * President in: Shadowrun role-playing game * 43rd US President (2001–2005) * Defeated two-term incumbent Jeffrey Lynch in the 2000 election. * Defeated by Philip Bester in the 2004 election. Acting President Teresa Hurst * President in Madam Secretary * Vice President under Conrad Dalton, throughout his second term * Serves in the episode "Sound and Fury" * Becomes Acting President after President Dalton makes a series of threats against Russia that call into question his mental fitness for office; after ordering an attack tantamount to war, Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord and Chief of Staff Russell Jackson organize a cabinet meeting to evoke Section 4 of the 25th Amendment, which makes Vice President Hurst the Acting President. After doing so, they convince President Dalton to evoke Section 3 himself and get a check up, instead of being forced to transmit the Section 4 letters to Congress. * Second woman to hold the powers of President, after Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord. * Played by: Jan Maxwell * Party: Unknown President Clay Huntington * President in The Summit, a 1970s novel. President Franklin G. Hutchins * President in NBC TV Series Code Name Foxfire * Brother Larry secretly handled intelligence operations for President Hutchins. * Party: Democratic President Matt Hutton * Party: Republican * President in The First Lady by Edward Gorman (as E.J. Gorman) References Category:Lists of fictional Presidents of the United States